The Lost Pokemon Master
by eaglefan2569
Summary: A lost girl rises from the ashes and rocks of an fallen kingdom. She runs into Ash, May, and Max, and their adventure begins. But there's something wrong with Amethyst. She isn't who they or even she thinks she is: She's the long lost princess of Poketopia, from the many legends told. When the terrible truth is revealed, she must face the world with a new look; An unnatural one.


_"A long time ago, before the new regions of our world was discovered, thrived a kingdom. A beloved king and queen, Drake and Amber Jewel, ruled the beloved kingdom of Poketopia. The king and queen has a daughter, who had the eyes of the bluest ocean. She earned the name Amethyst, and became one of the most respected pokemon trainers. She wouldn't even put pokemon in pokeballs, unless they got lost, in which she withdrew them then threw them back out. She gained almost all 151 pokemon we knew in the beginning! One of the most remarkable times was something almost unbelievable. One night, she heard a shrill cry. Peering out her window, she saw a small pink form, being chased by her Persian, named Cream. She chased Cream away and picked up the small creature, which looked up at her with large blue eyes. "It's ok, Mew." She told it. "I'll take care of you." Later on, the Mew was strong enough to be on its own. It flew away, thankful to her. Someday, though, the Mew would return the favor._

_"But, fate can be a cruel thing. At the age of 17, many a man would ask for her hand in marriage. However, one man wanted it more then most. He was 'Sir Jake Snakefall', a knight to defend the kingdom. One day, he traveled to the castle and asked for her hand in marriage. She denied him. He swore vengeance, and with that, lost his knightship and was thrown out of the kingdom. Angered, he returned home, and conjured up a magical spell. He sent out his pokemon, a Sandslash, a Seadra, and a Pidgeot. "Go awaken three beasts rumored to be in the ground, in the water, and in the air." The pokemon left at his command. Sandslash dug far into the ground, landing in a lava-filled chamber. A large red plated creature laid at the far side, a blue pulse glowing beneath black lines. Sandslash leapt forward, slashed its face, then got out quickly, digging it's way back up. The great monster opened it's yellow eyes and bellowed. Seeing a hole, it dug it way out of the earth._

_"Seadra swam, quick and fast, to a deep cavern hidden underneath the blue ocean. A large blue creature, with glowing red lines, swam around. Seadra shot it with smokescreen, and the creature howled. Glaring around, it swam up to the top of the ocean, eyes burning with rage._

_"Charizard flew high into the sky, passing many things until it landed on the top of a spiral cloud. It heard a loud cry. Swerving its' head, it saw something speeding towards him, spitting in rage. It's harsh green scales and yellow lines matched the black surrounding it and harsh yellow eyes. Letting out a startled cry, the Charizard flew back down, wanting to reach the safety of land. The creature followed, screeching._

_"Jake's pokemon returned swiftly, eyes full of fright. Jake loaded his pokemon onto Charizard, and flew into the sky. Then, he watched in glee, as the three unknown legendaries fought a battle over the top of Poketopia._

_"Back in the city, chaos erupted. Buildings lit on fire, the weather went from droughts, to rain, then to clear weather. Startled, many citizens fled from the burning kingdom. The king and queen, when they had seen the fight, ran from the safety of the castle, leaving many chests filled with gold, items, and pokemon._

_"Amid all the turmoil, Amethyst stood on a hill, gazing with horror. She ran down the hill, shouting and waving her arms. She managed to catch the attention of the blue one, which swam over to her, lashing with anger. Scared, but believing, she rested a hand on its nose. The creature was startled by this, and didn't know how to react. "Please," Amethyst whispered. "Go back to where you came." The creature backed off slowly. It almost looked like it had nodded. It returned to the depths of the sea, almost as quickly as it had come. Next came the giant green serpent. It flew towards her, head down and jaws open. Pretty soon, however, it went back to the skies, no longer angered. Now, all that remained was the giant red monster. As she approached it, its cruel head whipped around. Bellowing, it lunged a hand at her. Pain lashed across her face as the claws whipped into her cheek, sending her reeling. Getting back up, blood pooled from the 3 new scratch marks across her cheek. Knowing that it had one, the beast roared. It slammed its tail against the ground, splitting the ground in two. Amethyst could do nothing but fall into the giant fissure._

_"When the dust had cleared, Mew flew down into the fissure, its long tail bobbing. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness as she gazed at the unmoving princess. Then, she got an idea. Gathering Amethyst in her arms, she grabbed her spirit, which was already leaving the body. Using most of her power, she created a copy of herself. Then, she laid the soul into the still Mew body. Using transform, she made it to where Amethyst would have her human transformation._

_"To this day, she has never been found. And, since there was no heir to the throne, Jake was able to take over the kingdom, which eventually fell to ashes. Even today, people search for her. No one has found Amethyst. Which, is why she has earned her title: The Lost Pokémon Master._

"Ok kids, time for bed." The woman chuckled, closing the story book.

"But mom, I want more!" Protested a small boy with spiky black hair.

"Maybe if you sleep well today, Ash," She tucked him into bed. "Then I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"Ok.." Ash curled up in the blanket.

She chuckled. She tucked him in, then kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my little boy." Leaving the book on his nightstand, she turned off the lamp and closed the door quietly. Ash peeked open an eye. Seeing his mother was gone, he turned on the lamp and grabbed the book. He flipped open the book and continued reading.

_"Some say, she still lies in that gorge, just outside the fallen kingdom of Poketopia. It is rumored that she is buried in the rocks covering up the forgotten land."_

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! I got this idea from a dream :3 I will accept OC's!**


End file.
